hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 319
Lottery (抽選, Chūsen) is the 319th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis It's stated that the Zodiacs are twelve top Hunters selected personally by the Chairman. They are tasked with managing the Hunter Association during emergencies and act as sparring partners for the Chairman. Each is assigned a name from the zodiac, and most legally change their names and alter their appearances out of loyalty, but there are exceptions. Eleven of the Zodiacs sit around a large table within the association's headquarters: : - Mizaistom (Ox) : - Piyon (Rabbit) : - Gel (Snake) : - Ginta (Sheep) : - Cluck (Chicken) : - Saiyu (Monkey) : - Ging (Boar) : - Botobai (Dragon) : - Kanzai (Tiger) : - Cheadle (Dog) : - Saccho (Horse) The last member shows up late for the meeting, Pariston (Rat and Vice Chairman of the association), the other exception in addition to Ging. Smiling and laughing, he mentions East Gorteau as his reason for being late and sits at the head of the table. He attempts to lead the meeting, but the others quickly object. Pariston asserts that he outranks them all, but asks Botobai (the most senior member) and Cheadle (best leadership skills) if they want to lead the meeting. They both pass, and he asks the others if they oppose him being the moderator. Four members raise their hands, and so he continues to lead the meeting, first nominating himself as Chairman and saying they can just skip the election. This enrages everyone (except Ging), and Pariston brings up how much time and money the election will waste since the results are obvious. Gel says none of them would vote for him, but Pariston stresses that they are only eleven votes. Unlike Netero, he can understand and empathize with the plight of the weaker Hunters. Piyon says the weaker Hunters are like slaves to his temp agency, and that Pariston has been receiving kickbacks. Mizaistom mentions "eighteen", which signifies the number of Hunters who have gone missing in the three years since Pariston became Vice-Chairman. Before then, the annual average was 0.6 (including Ging every couple of years). Pariston replies that this pains him, but assures him that it will go down once he becomes Chairman. Ging suddenly says that he nominates himself, and will follow Netero's wishes, shocking the other members who wouldn't want to vote for him either. Pariston asks Ging about the situation with Gon, and if he would like him to pay him a visit. Ging is nonchalant about telling him to go, and Pariston says he could be dead when he gets there. Ging again tells him to go, confidently saying that Gon won't die. Pariston moves back to the election, saying they should reconsider the idea of self-nomination, which angers the others since he brought it up in the first place. He says he was trying to save time and money, but if they have to follow procedures, then they should decide how to proceed. The others worry about Pariston running things, but Cheadle then suggests that they draw lots to decide the voting method, keeping in mind Netero's requirement of "everyone is a voter" and a 95% quorum. She then adds that a third party will draw a slip at random, and the others think Beans will work. Pariston agrees, saying he won't lose and that they should write their names on the slips. They summon Beans and inform him of what they're doing. He nervously looks toward Ging and then draws Ging's slip. He's amazed that these are the top Hunters and reads Ging's first rule: all Hunters are nominated as well as eligible to vote. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation ru:Главы_Арки_Выборов Category:Volume 30 Category:13th Hunter Chairman Election arc